


Нежданные встречи

by aononyan



Category: DCU (Comics), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aononyan/pseuds/aononyan
Summary: Нужно работать над пьесой, раз выдалась свободная минутка, но обязательно найдётся что-то, что будет... отвлекать.
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Нежданные встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Всё плохо.

Когда за окном, наконец, затихает и перестаёт завывать дурным голосом метель, Слэйд устраивается в холле «Оверлука» на огромном диване и принимается перечитывать то, что написал.

Не то чтобы получается... хорошо. Дела по сохранению отеля в целости и сохранности отнимают слишком много времени. Бойлер, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, очистка крыши от наледи — по возможности, потому что снегопад беспощаден и прекращается изредка и ненадолго, немного уборки и тщательных попыток расчищать крыльцо, чтобы хотя бы периодически выходить на улицу — всё это требует неустанного внимания. И Слэйд отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что это то, зачем он вообще здесь, но.

Но.

Некоторую досаду это не отменяет.

Слова складываются в строчки, строчки — в абзацы, и складный текст постепенно вырисовывается, наполняется смыслом. Слэйд кивает сам себе — ему, пожалуй, нравится. Чисто технически исполнение, конечно, всё ещё такое себе, были в жизни произведения, что выглядели лучше, что были более художественно наполненными, в которых язык был определённо богаче, а средств выразительности — ровно столько, чтобы было не сухо, но и не слишком их много, однако! Однако — главное, что должно быть, сама мысль, попытка что-то донести до будущего читателя — на месте.

И то, что должно прочитываться безошибочно, что должно проникать прямо в душу, — в идеале, потому что к этому каждый писатель и стремится — на месте.

Это славно.

Навык — дело такое. Исчезнет — и потом ищи.

И как-то очень плавно Слэйд вдруг переходит от мыслей о пьесе к мыслям о том, что происходит вокруг и что им делать дальше. Потому что как бы он ни пытался гнать от себя всё плохое и игнорировать факт, что что-то идёт не так, совсем им пренебречь оказывается...

Сложно?

Как и тем, что каждую ночь они все — втроём — просыпаются от того, как мечется по кровати и беззвучно раскрывает в крике рот Джоуи.

Кошмары — так он говорит, улыбаясь чуть виновато и старательно отводя в сторону взгляд.

Но Слэйд понимает, что дело не в них. И не в сыне.

Во внешних факторах — о которых он просто старается не думать.

Как не думал о льве, заглядывающем в панорамные окна первого этажа чуть пожухлыми листьями вместо глаз. Всего на одно только мгновение; только моргнёшь — он исчезнет, приняв своё обыкновенное положение.

Как не думал о конфетти, пачками летящем из шахты обесточенного лифта.

Как не думал о тоскливой мелодии скрипки, то и дело поздними вечерами льющейся из бального зала.

Так сказал однажды Грант, недовольно передёрнув плечами. «Если игнорировать этот бред, что происходит вокруг, станет ясно, что это просто... выдумки мелкого. И игра света и тени».

«Ничего такого не существует, па».

«Херня всё это».

И Слэйд с ним согласился. Вот такой вот он слабохарактерный козёл.

Рукопись заканчивается. Некрасивая точка, обрыв предложения — не то чтобы на самом интересном месте, но очень неаккуратный. Можно ещё немного дописать, если только подумать, как лучше представить главного героя именно в этой сцене, если...

Порыв ледяного ветра — такой, будто кто-то забыл закрыть где-то на первом этаже окно.

Слэйд ёжится и морщится, поглубже зарываясь в подушки. Если мальчишкам вдруг стало жарко, им бы стоило...

— Добрый день.

От незнакомого голоса, тихого, мягкого, Слэйд подскакивает на диване и резко выпрямляется. По спине пробегает волна мурашек.

Напротив, в кресле, сидит девушка. И смотрит прямо на него.

Ч ё р т.

— Простите, что я вас так напугала. Просто вы были... настолько увлечены, что я не знала, как обратить на себя внимание.

Она улыбается — и Слэйд сглатывает, изо всех сил удерживая себя на месте. И крик ужаса — внутри.

— Добрый день и вам, — говорит он в ответ, а голос в конце фразы срывается на шёпот.

— Так вы, стало быть, наш новый смотритель? Приятно познакомиться.

«Мне — не особенно».

Полупрозрачный белый сатин струится по телу. Вырез чуть ниже пояса, чтобы в тот момент, когда она закидывает ногу на ногу, обнажилось бедро. Длинные тёмные волосы, ниспадающие на плечи, и золотые ниточки в них. Тёмные, смеющиеся глаза, будто светящиеся изнутри, и усеянные тяжёлыми браслетами и россыпью колец руки.

И кожа — смуглая, с отчётливым синюшным оттенком.

Ни единого сомнения в том, что кто бы ни была эта прелестная мисс, её место — в земле.

— А вы?..

Слэйд слышит, как сердце бьётся где-то в ушах. Руки дрожат, и листы с пьесой, что он сжимает почти до белеющих костяшек, мнутся с характерным хрустом бумаги.

Она прикусывает губу. Чуть наклоняет голову, будто бы о чём-то своём размышляя, и раздаётся отчётливый треск позвонков.

— Гостья. Одна из. Знаете, в «Оверлуке» проводятся такие великолепные балы. А я люблю их так сильно.

Говорит немного с присвистом — и Слэйд, приглядываясь, замечает на шее тёмное пятно. Кровоподтёк — след от пули?

Матерь, блядь, божья.

— Не слишком уж часто удаётся попасть. Мой отец — крайне занятой человек. И ему постоянно нужна моя помощь. Представляете, мистер Уилсон?

И смех — бархатный. Если не вдумываться, то никаких лишних звуков и не заметишь. Но Слэйд уже вдумался. Уже заметил.

И когда она зовёт его по имени, его пробивает крупной дрожью. «Надо валить отсюда к чертям собачьим, Джо был...»

— Но я очень рада, что в этот раз получилось. Вы знаете, бал предстоит просто великолепный.

Она встаёт со своего кресла. Неторопливо оправляет платье, так, будто оно закрывает хотя бы что-то, и медленно, смакуя каждый шаг, двигается навстречу.

Пересекает центр холла. Огибает кофейный столик.

Слэйд смотрит на красивую, правильной формы грудь, и тёмные круги сосков, бесстыдно просвечивающие из-под тончайшей ткани. Смотрит на плоский живот, округлые бёдра и длинные красивые ноги. На щиколотки с то и дело бьющимися друг об друга браслетами.

Дзынь.

Дзынь.

Снова и снова. С каждым шагом.

— И я буду рада, если вы на него придёте. И потанцуете со мной.

Она останавливается совсем близко. Ставит одно колено на диван, рядом со Слэйдом, и наклоняется к нему.

Хочется дёрнуться. Вскочить с места и убежать, сию же секунду, но собственное тело не слушается; оно замерло, напряглось, будто в ожидании рывка. И когда ледяные руки — мертвецкий, чтоб его, холод! — опускаются на щёки, Слэйд молчит.

Только глаз закрывает. И старается лишний раз не дышать.

От неё пахнет сладко — южными фруктами и разложением.

— Всего лишь один вальс, мистер Уилсон. Вы ведь не будете против?

Рука перемещается на затылок и дёргает за резинку для волос. Они рассыпаются. Тянет — заставляет запрокинуть голову, и Слэйд, всё ещё не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как судорожно трястись, поддаётся.

Губы касаются его шеи. Прихватывают кожу.

И она кусает.

Кажется, что из артерии хлынула кровь. Слэйд сжимает челюсти, превращая рвущийся изнутри крик в тихое шипение, и вздёргивает руки, хватая её за предплечья. На ощупь. Слышит тихий смех — и замахивается, чтобы только ударить, но когда открывает глаз...

Понимает, что он здесь один.

И тут же хватается за шею, заходясь кашлем и понимая, что на ней нет ничего, кроме аккуратного, почти что чёрного цвета синяка.

Его колотит.

...Аделин ничего не спрашивает.

Сидит на кровати с томиком «Макбета» на коленях, когда Слэйд влетает в комнату. Захлопывает за собой дверь, чтобы только мальчишки не услышали, и прислоняется к дверному косяку, стараясь отдышаться. Держится за шею — болит адски. И в какой-то немой то ли мольбе, то ли просьбе смотрит на жену.

Она хмурится. Сглатывает, поднимая руку чисто машинально и будто бы желая прикоснуться, и опускает сразу же, как видит, что Слэйд отрицательно качает головой.

И встаёт.

Подходит к тумбочке. Открывает верхний ящик, лезет в самую его глубину. Достаёт пистолет — старый и любимый, который миллион раз пригождался ей ещё во времена армейской службы, и принимается его перезаряжать.

Слэйд садится рядом.

Смотрит, как в руках Аделин оказывается тюбик баллистола. Как она любовно протирает одну за другой детали, как проводит подушечками пальцев по спусковому крючку. Как достаёт из ящика патроны. Смотрит на её бледную кожу, заглядывает в синие глаза, убирает в неожиданном порыве нежности выбившуюся из её хвоста прядь за ухо. И выдыхает, чувствуя, что его постепенно отпускает.

Жмурится. Считает до десяти. И когда чувствует, что может, наконец, что-то сказать, открывает глаза...

...и видит золотые нити в тёмных волосах.

Видит кольца на пальцах. Видит лёгкий белоснежный сатин и обнажённое, выскользнувшее из выреза платья бедро. Слышит прямо в своей голове звон браслетов — дзынь, дзынь, снова и снова — и тихий смех.

«Так что по поводу вальса, мистер Уилсон?»

Дзынь.

Прикосновение к щеке — тёплое. Только от колец волнами расходится холод.

«Или я уже могу называть вас Слэйдом?»

Из комнаты он вылетает пулей, не слыша, как Аделин почти в панике зовёт его по имени и старается ухватить за руку. Закрывается в ванной.

Кажется, он сходит с ума.

«Можете», — само собой возникает в голове.

«Только как же зовут вас?»

Вместо своего отражения — тёмные глаза и насмешливо изогнутые полные губы.

«А это не так важно, Слэйд».

«До встречи на балу».

И Слэйд вдруг понимает, что улыбается.


End file.
